Jomblo's Diary
by Author Newbie
Summary: Catatan si Jomblo... karena Catatan si Boy sudah terlalu mainstream


Disclaimer: Padahal udah pada tau, tapi yaudah lah... Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje (udah pasti), OOC, Typo berkeliaran, dan Author sepertinya perlu membaca kamus EYD

Author buat fic ini sebagai pelepas penat. Jadi buat reader yang hidupnya dipenuhi keseriusan, ijinkan saia untuk menendang kalian dari sini

* * *

Gue, Itachi Uchiha. Seorang murid Konoha High School yang biasa biasa aja, meskipun muka udah tua begini, gue masih kelas satu lho! Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama gue masuk sekolah

"Nnggh..." Gumam gue berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mata

"Hoaam..." Gue menguap sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang berceceran

 ***Ting!***

HP gue bunyi tanda masuknya SMS

'From: Kisa Kisa Hotahe

Chi, udah bangun belom lu? nanti kita ketemuan di gerbang sekolah'

Si Kisame... eh, jangan tanya kenapa nama contact nya begitu. Itu gue kasih pas dia masih addicted ama pelem India dulu. Oh iya, si Kisame ini, dia temen sekelas gue waktu SMP

Langsung gue ketik balesannya

'To: Kisa Kisa Hotahe

Lu ngebangunin gue karena lu gapunya pacar buat dibangunin kan?'

Mehehe, gue nunggu balesan dari dia dengan seringai nempel di muka

'From: Kisa Kisa Hotahe

Kampret... emang lu sendiri punya pacar?'

Seringai gue yang tadi langsung jatoh ke tanah. Ah udahlah, kalo gue bales, nanti malah jadi debat panjang sama dia

Mending gue mandi, siap siap, terus berangkat deh

 **Di Konoha High School**

"Oi!" Teriak gue saat ngeliat dia udah senderan di gerbang Sekolah dengan ekspresi nya yang asin se-asin ikan asin

"Eh, Chi" Jawab nya langsung natap gue. Tapi Kisame yang biasanya gak begini deh

"Lu kenapa?" Tanya gue sambil menganalisis (halah) ekspresinya

"Gini Chi, lu liat tuh cewek yang pake tas item?" Tanyanya sambil nunjuk ke sekumpulan murid cewek baru yang lagi ngerumpiin hal hal gapenting

"Hah? yang mana?" Tanya gue balik sambil nyipitin mata

"Yang itu noh! Lu rabun jauh apa gimana sih? Sampe gak keliatan" Ucap nya nunjuk ke sekumpulan murid cewek tadi

"Eh, lu minta gue gorok? itu cewek semua pake tas item!" Jawab gue kesel

"Eh... bener juga" Jawab nya merhatiin cewek cewek tersebut satu persatu

"Ah, itu noh! Yang rambut nya pirang di iket ponny-tail!" Oalah, maksudnya si Ino toh. dia salah satu (dari sekian banyak) cewek yang pernah nembak adek gue. Dia emang satu SMP ama gue, Kisa, dan Sasu. Ditahun terakhir, dia nembak Sasu (yang waktu itu masih kelas 8) tapi well... ditolak mentah mentah

"Si Ino kan? Emang kenapa? Kan lu dah tau dia masuk Sekolah ini juga" Tanya gue sambil natap Kisa dengan ekspresi bingung

"Lah, lu ga inget waktu gue di bully pas SMP dulu?" Dia balik nanya

 **Flashback... eh, jangan thor, Gue ga inget!**

"Engga" Jawab gue singkat

"Yasallam... bukan cuma muka lu yang kayak kakek kakek, daya inget lu juga sama" Ucap nya sambil nepok jidat

"Ah, to the point aja. Ada apaan emang?" Ucap gue gamau ribet

"Itu lho... dulu gue sempet nembak Ino, dan ditolak ama dia. Katanya gue gaada apa apa nya dibandingin adek lu si Sasupret. Dan Ino ngasih tau ke temen temennya, jadilah gue di bully selama berbulan bulan" Jelasnya panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas

"Halah... itukan masa lalu Kis, toh si Ino dah kena karma. Kan dia juga ditolak ama adek gue" Ucap gue berusaha nyenengin Kisa. Bukan kenapa napa, dia tuh gapantes masang ekspresi sedih begitu. Kalo ekspresi sengsara saat dia digebukin massa karena ketahuan mencabuli ayam tetangga, baru pantes

"Iya sih, tapi kan ga segampang itu ngilangin trauma nya Chi" Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas

"Ya... serah lu sih, mending gue masuk aja" Jawab gue sambil melengos pergi

Gue langsung ke papan informasi buat ngeliat dimana kelas gue

'Daftar Murid Kelas 10A'

Itachi Uchiha

Kisame Hoshigaki

Pein

Konan

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

Zetsu

Ino Yamanaka

Shion'

Ada banyak murid lain sih, tapi gue males ngeliatnya

Betewe, mampus si Kisa, sekelas ama Ino

"Napa Chi? Lu kok ngeliatin Papan nya sampe segitunya? Jatuh cinta ama tuh papan?" Tanya Kisa yang tiba tiba ada disebelah gue

"Nah, lu disini... coba liat noh daftar murid kelas kita" Ucap gue sambil jalan ke kelas 10A yang ada di lantai dua

Saat gue udah dideket tangga, gue masih bisa denger si Kisa ngomong

"Mati gua!" Yang gue respon dengan kekehan geli

 ***Krieet***

Gue pelan pelan ngebuka pintu

 ***Bleetak!***

"Kampret, sapa nih yang masang penghapus diatas pintu?!" Tanya gue ke seisi kelas sambil mengelus kepala gue yang malang ini

"Sorry bro, sorry... tadinya gue kira lu tuh guru, abis muka lu keliatan tua sih" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut orange jabrik kayak Naruto (Temennya si Sasu yang sempet digosipin homoan sama dia) yang di name tag nya ada tulisan 'Pein'

"Iyedah, gue maapin... tapi setelah gue bales perbuatan lu!" Teriak gue ngelempar penghapus tadi

 ***Bletak!***

"Anjrit... awas lu!" Teriaknya berusaha ngejar gue yang udah ngeluarin Kaki Seribu no jutsu

 ***Brukk!***

"Aduh..." Ucap gue sambil ngelus kepala yang sukses natap lantai setelah gue tabrakan sama seseorang. Tuh si Pein udah ngibrit balik ke kelas

"Kamu tuh bisa liat jalan gak sih?!" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir, gue bisa liat di name tag nya 'Anko' dari bajunya sih, dia pasti guru

"Ma-maaf sensei" Ucap gue ngerasa bersalah sambil berusaha bangun

"Yaudah, untuk kali ini saya maafkan. Oh iya, upacara akan segera dimulai lho, mendingan kamu langsung turun ke bawah" Lanjutnya

"Baik sensei" Jawab gue sambil membungkuk

"Tuh si Hiu kemana? Dari tadi gak keliatan" Ucap gue pada diri sendiri saat menuruni tangga

Gue papasan sama murid cewek berambut pirang yang manis banget, lebih manis dari semua permen persediaan seumur hidup punya Chouji. dengan name tag 'Shion' oh... jadi dia temen sekelas gue

'Buset, ni anak gak tau apa fungsinya tas ya?' Pikir gue saat ngeliat setumpuk buku yang dia dekap didepan dada

"Umm... maaf, kamu tau dimana kelas 10A?" Tanya nya ke gue

"Oh, nanti kalo kamu udah dilantai dua, kelas 10A itu kelas yang pertama kamu liat" Jawab gue sambil nunjuk ke atas

"Makasih" Ucapnya dengan eye-smile manis yang gue bales dengan senyum hangat

Setelah gue sampe di lapangan, gue ngeliat sekeliling berusaha nyari orang orang yang gue kenal

Orang pertama yang gue sadari adalah Kisame. Dia lagi berdiri di barisan kelas kami dengan ekspresi bimbang

"Eh Kis, lu gak naruh tas dulu aja?" Gue colek dia dari belakang

"Gak ah... males gua, entar ketemu dia" Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas

"Ohh... tapi kalo lu lebih milih dimarahin kepsek kita yang terkenal killer, ya silahkan" Ucap gue sotoy, padahal gua gatau siapa kepsek KHS

"Eh serius?" Tanya nya mulai panik

"Gue cuma denger denger sih, katanya sekali aja lu buat masalah di hari penting begini, lu bisa disuruh ngebersihin Toilet kita yang terkenal angker, abis itu di skors 2 hari" Jawab gue ngasal, berusaha masang tampang yang dapat dipercaya

"Mampus gua!" Ucapnya sambil ngibrit ke lantai dua. Gue mensyukuri kebodohannya

Gue ngeliat barisan kelas. Campur aduk lah murid murid nya, tapi nanti aja gue kenalin satu persatu, because... gue aja belom kenal!

"Kepada semua murid baru Konoha High School, saya ucapkan selamat datang!" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang dan suara yang berat tapi cenderung kayak om om pemburu gadis muda

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Jiraiya. Saya adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah" Ucapnya menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga

"Saya minta maaf, Kepala Sekolah saat ini sedang ada rapat di Balai Kota. Jadi saya harap kalian dapat memaklumi ketidakhadiran beliau" Lanjutnya

"Yah, saya rasa ucapan sambutan nya cukup seperti ini saja. Selanjutnya, kalian dapat kembali ke kelas masing masing" Ucapnya yang disambut sorak kemenangan para murid yang udah kepanasan. Sebenernya gak bener bener panas sih, tapi tenaga aja yang gampang abis karena tiba tiba harus beraktifitas setelah libur panjang

Di kelas, gue maenan ABC ama Kisame

"Nama Kota yak" Ucap gue

"Siap" Jawab Kisa ngikut aja

"B... Bandung!" Ucap gue seneng dapet jawaban

"Bogor" Ucap Kisa santai

"Eh, aku boleh ikutan ga?" Tanya Shion yang dari tadi ngeliatin gue ama Kisa. By the way, gue dan Kisa emang sebangku (bangku depan pojok kanan) dan Shion ini duduknya di meja sebelah gue. Kisa ngambil bangku kanan biar bisa senderan ke tembok dan gue ngambil bangku kiri biar bisa langsung ngibrit saat bel istirahat bunyi

"Boleh kok. oh iya, nama kamu siapa ya? Tadi waktu ketemu di tangga ngga sempet kenalan" Ini biar akrab aja sih, kan gue udah tau namanya dari papan pengumuman dan dari name tag nya

"Aku Shion" Ucap nya sambil ngulurin tangan yang langsung gue sambut dengan senang hati. Beuh, tangannya lembut banget

"Itachi" Ucap gue memperkenalkan diri

"Ahem! Ahem!" Nih Ikan Hiu emang hobi ngeganggu orang

"Mesra banget sih... kenalin napa" Ucap Kisa sambil natap Shion

"Ah, lu Ikan bakar ngeganggu mulu" Jawab gue kesel

"Dia Kisame" Ucap gue sambil nunjuk Kisa dengan jempol gue "Dan gaperlu salaman ama dia, bisa bisa kulitmu yang lembut itu melepuh" Lanjut gue sekalian ngegombal

Yah, berhubung ini hari pertama, gaada pelajaran. Para murid kelas gue langsung ngeluarin HP masing masing. Gue juga sih, dan biar agak relax, gue maen Pokemon GO deh

 **'Pip!'**

"Yes, ada Pokemon dideket sini" Ucap gue kesenengan

"Itachi... kamu kenapa?" Tanya Shion kebingungan ngeliatin gue yang daritadi ngarahin HP kemana mana, malah berhenti dengan posisi Kamera ngarah ke dia

"Ah, jangan gerak dulu Shion!" Ucap gue berusaha ngehentiin dia yang mau ngeliat layar HP gue

' **Snorlaaxdut captured'**

"Yes!" Ucap gue gaje

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya nya lagi ngeliat gue yang tambah aneh

"Engga... ini lho, tadi ada Snorlaaxdut, dia nempel di dada kamu" Ucap gue masih ngeliatin Snorlaaxdut yang baru gue dapetin

Gue ngeliat ke Shion, dia ngeliat ke dada nya dengan muka memerah

"Eh, maaf Shion... aku engga berniat ngomong yang begitu" Ucap gue berusaha memperbaiki keadaan

"Engga apa apa kok Itachi" Jawabnya dengan senyum yang jelas banget palsu

Sebelum gue sempet ngomong apa apa, ada orang yang masuk kelas

"Anak anak, selamat siang... nama saya adalah Orochimaru. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama setahun kedepan" Ucap seorang pria (atau wanita?) berambut hitam panjang bagaikan seorang bintang iklan Shampo Pentin

"Sekarang, saya ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri satu persatu didepan kelas" Lanjutnya sambil duduk di bangku guru

"Gua duluan deh yang kenalan!" Ucap Pein mengangkat tangannya

"Silahkan" Ucap Orochimaru sambil mulai membaca majalah gadis nya

"Nama gue Pein, gue adalah murid paling ganteng di KHS! Muahaha!" Ucap nya gaje didepan kelas yang disambut "Woo!" oleh murid murid lain

"Eliminasi un, jangan biarin tuh orang lebih lama lagi di depan, bisa katarak kita!" Ucap seorang pria (yang bermuka wanita) berambut pirang panjang dengan name tag 'Deidara'

"Woaah! Gua belom selesai wooi!" Teriak Pein memberontak saat dia digiring sama Deidara dan Kisame (yang cuma ikut ikutan) buat balik ke bangku nya

"Haah... Gua deh" Ucap seorang pria aneh berambut perak degan name tag 'Hidan' yang disambut anggukan dari Orochimaru yang masih baca majalah

"Nama gue Hidan, gue ini salah satu hamba yang paling taat kepada Dewa Jashin. Dan selain buat sekolah, gue juga punya misi mulia untuk nyebarin agama Jashin di sekolah ini" Ucap nya yang menuai bisik bisik dari murid murid lain

"Apaan lu bisik bisik?! Gue sambit juga lu lama lama!" Teriak nya sambil ngeluarin sabit entah dari mana

"Waddow, penyebar agama sesyat! Pake ngancem segala pulak! Tangkap!" Teriak gue nggebrak meja yang langsung disambut dengan larinya para murid ngejar Hidan

"Dewa Jashiiin! Tolong!" Teriak Hidan saat dia diseret ke ruang BK dengan dakwaan kepemilikan senjata tajam

"Kenapa malah jadi ricuh begini sih?" Ucap seseorang berambut merah yang duduk dibelakang gue dengan name tag 'Sasori'

"Yaudah, lu duluan sono! Biar gak ricuh mulu" Ucap gue menanggapi gumaman nya

"Iyadeh..." Jawab nya pasrah

"Nama gue Sasori, gue normal kok, ngga kayak dua murid gak waras barusan" Ucapnya yang menuai tawa dari para murid lain

"Udah, kayaknya gitu aja" Ucap nya mulai balik ke bangku nya. jangan jangan dia sodara asli nya Sasu... sama sama irit ngomong

"Gua deh!" Ucap gue minta ijin Orochimaru

"Hm" Ucap Orochimaru yang masih aja ngeliatin majalah

"Nama gue Itachi Uchiha, gue juga murid yang normal kok... gue orangnya cukup bersahabat, jadi jangan ragu deh temenan ama gue" Ucap gue dengan senyum

"Eh, mata lu kenapa? Kok merah begitu?" Tanya Sasori sambil merhatiin mata gue. Eh iya, gue lupa matiin Sharingan! Tadi kan gue pake buat ngebaca majalah gadis nya Orochimaru!

"Gak papa kalik! Justru malah makin keren kalo matanya begitu" Ucap salah satu siswi ngebela gue, bikin gue geer

"Kenalan nya kapan kapan lagi deh, Itachi, kamu silahkan duduk kembali" Ucap Orochimaru saat ngeliat jam tangannya

"Baik sensei" Jawab gue patuh... bukan kenapa kenapa, ni orang ada aura aura Psycopath gitu

"Sekarang... saya akan menjelaskan peraturan peraturan di sekolah ini" Ucap Orochimaru beranjak ke papan tulis buat nulis sesuatu

"Pertama, peraturan paling penting: Kalian tidak boleh bawa Narkoba, Rokok, barang barang yang berkaitan dengan 18 tahun keatas dan tidak boleh membawa senjata tajam dalam bentuk apapun!" Ucap Orochimaru memberi tanda kutip pada kalimat "18 tahun keatas" Dengan jarinya

Murid murid yang (Keliatannya sih...) rajin mulai nulis di buku mereka. Gua mah sebodo amat, ntuh peraturan kan basic banget, sejak gue SMP juga peraturannya selalu begitu

"Kedua, kalian saya ijinkan duduk sebangku dengan lawan jenis" Ucap Orochimaru yang ditanggapi tatapan aneh dari semua murid termasuk gue

"Alasannya adalah, saya ini sangat tertarik pada bidang Biologi, jadi saya akan jadikan kalian kelinci percobaan untuk menguji kebenaran teori ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis" Lanjutnya yang justru menuai makin banyak tatapan aneh. Tapi dia tetep lanjut aja

"Ketiga, kalian jangan berniat melakukan hal hal aneh, karena kelas ini diawasi oleh CCTV" Ucap Orochimaru nunjuk ke pojokan kelas dimana ada sebuah kamera CCTV putih disana

"Itu saja. Sekarang, kita susun keanggotaan kelas" Ucap Orochimaru menatap seluruh murid

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang pantas menjadi ketua?" Tanya nya

"Sasori!"

"Shion!"

"Itachi!" Eh, kenapa gua?

"Siapa yang mendukung Sasori?" Tanya Orochimaru yang disambut acungan tangan beberapa murid

"Hmm... kalo Shion?" Tanya nya lagi yang langsung disambut semua murid cewek dengan semangat... padahal (menurut gue) mereka gak kenal Shion, tapi dengan alesan "Karena dia cewek" Mereka milih dia deh

"Itachi?" Tanya Orochimaru untuk kesekian kalinya. Gue cuma dapet satu dukungan dari seorang bocah bertopeng spiral dengan name tag 'Tobi'

"Baiklah, Sasori mendapat 11 suara. Shion mendapat 15 suara. Dan Itachi mendapat 1 suara" Ucap Orochimaru melihat catatan yang tadi dia tulis saat pemungutan suara

"Jadi, ketua kelas 10A adalah... Itachi!" Ucap Orochimaru semangat

"Lah kok?!" Ucap Sasori yang sepertinya mewakili pertanyaan semua murid lain termasuk gue

"Oh iya, saya belum memberi tau peraturan keempat yang adalah, Guru selalu benar!" Ucap nya

"Dan saya ingin Itachi jadi ketua kelas. Ada yang keberatan? Karena kalau ada, silahkan kalian keluar dari kelas ini dan cari kelas lain yang mau menampung kalian" Lanjut nya membuat beberapa murid yang mau mengutarakan ketidak setujuan nya terdiam

"Dan berdasarkan peraturan keempat, saya akan menunjuk Shion menjadi Wakil Ketua Kelas. Kakuzu menjadi Bendahara. Pein menjadi Seksi Keagamaan. dan Kisame menjadi Seksi Keamanan" Ucap nya ngeliatin daftar murid karena dia emang baru kenal beberapa murid yang tadi udah maju. "Ada keluhan?" Lanjutnya yang disambut gelengan pasrah dari kebanyakan murid

"Bagus, sekarang kalian tunggu guru yang akan memberi Jadwal Pelajaran" Ucap Orochimaru langsung membawa dompet kulit ular nya dan melengos pergi

"Buset, gue udah tau tuh guru emang gak beres" Ucap Pein sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Setidaknya dia gak milih lu jadi ketua, un" Ucap Deidara yang akhirnya berujung ke debat tak berujung (?) antara dia dan Pein

 ***Tok! Tok!***

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan masuklah seorang wanita dengan banyak dokumen yang didekapnya

"Anak anak, nama saya Shizune, dan saya akan membagikan Jadwal Pelajaran kalian yang berlaku mulai besok" Ucap nya menempelkan kertas jadwal di dinding sebelah papan tulis

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang" Ucap nya dengan senyum lembut nya

 **Di Rumah**

Sesampe nya di kamar, gue langsung tiduran di kasur dan nyalain Laptop ASAS gue yang berwarna hitam gelap

Oh iya, gue ini anak kost an, jadi emang harus sehemat mungkin ngabisin uang saku kiriman bokap

Dan berhubung di kost an gue ini ada WiFi, jadi gue gaperlu pusing mikirin beli paketan modem segala. Gue langsung download lagu nya SNSD yang 'Sailing' sambil ngebuka Facebook

 **'Kisame Si Biru Yang Bersahaja**

Sekelas gaada yang beres, gaje semua -_-

 **Pein Kolektor18+ dan 67 orang lainnya menyukai ini'**

Tuh si Hiu Presto Alay amat, ginian aja di jadiin status. Gue komenin ah

 **'Itachi Uchiha**

Iya, gaje semua... terutama ELU!'

 **'Pein Kolektor 18+**

Eh Kis, nama lu gitu amat'

 **'Kisame Si Biru Yang Bersahaja**

Gitu amat gimana?'

 **'Pein Kolektor 18+**

Itu... 'Si Biru Yang Bersahaja'

Lu pecinta pelem biru juga? Gue bagi dong koleksi lu!'

 **'Kisame Si Biru Yang Bersahaja**

Ah kampret, gue gak bejad kayak elu!'

 **'Deidara DuarDuarDuar**

Wah... lu perlu di Brainwash, un! Biar gak kotor mulu pikiran lu!'

 **'Pein Kolektor 18+**

Eh Dei, like tuh status nya si Biru, biar total like nya jadi 69'

 ***Pett!***

Jiah, pake mati lampu segala... kan waipai nya jadi koid! Untung tadi lagu nya udah gue download. Oh iya, Author tadi ngehubungin gue lewat Telepati nyuruh gue sampein ke kalian buat coba download tuh, lagu nya SNSD 'Sailing' . Highly Recommended banget pokoknya!

Gue udahin dulu disini deh, gue mau ngapalin liriknya dulu

* * *

Waah... Author sendiri bingung mau masukin fic ini sebagai fic yang bagus atau enggak. Tapi kan tadi saia sudah bilang "Pelepas penat" Jadi yang penting saia senang (dan semoga kalian juga senang... eh, senang ngapain?! Ah, entahlah)

RnR please ^^


End file.
